1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for connecting tubes to the distributor or manifold section of an apparatus for treating a liquid, particularly an oil/air cooler of the kind usually incorporated in the return path of an oil operating circuit. The cooling elements of the cooler through which the oil is flowing and which are assembled as a parallelepiped package known also as a core usually consist of aluminum plates or staves surrounded by air fins, and are connected to a box-like distributor section or tank extending across the upper surface of the package. Furthermore, the cooling elements are affected by a fan mounted adjacent thereto.
2. The Prior Art
In oil/air coolers of the kind hitherto known, the connector sockets for usually tubular input and output conduits in the distributor or head section of the parallelepiped cooler are of predetermined cross-section and extend at a right angle from the end of the cooler to the outer surface of the distributor section. This requires not only to stock various oil/air cooler models of differently dimensioned connectors, but in many instances it also complicates the installation of an oil/air cooler. Moreover, a relatively large space is needed for connecting the conduits. The mentioned problems also arise in liquid distributors for liquids other than oil, such as, for instance, for the processing of milk and the like.